


The only hope for me is you

by Bigbaldflanery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frerard is only implied, No Smut, Ray toro needs more love, just fluff, lots of fluff, sorry - Freeform, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaldflanery/pseuds/Bigbaldflanery
Summary: Y/N gets kicked out of her house by her parents, and has no other choice than to ask Ray for a place to stay. The guys come over too and help cheer her up and it's just really fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> RAY IS A CINNAMON ROLL AND HE DOESN'T GET ENOUGH LOVE SO HERE IS SOME RAY TORO LOVE

Sighing heavily, I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. Rain poured mercilessly from the skies, soaking every inch of me. With shaking fingers I dialed Ray's number, anxiously waiting for him to pick up. Surely I looked a mess, I was in the middle of the city, freezing, wet and with no where to go. I didn't need a mirror to know that my purple hair was a total mess and I had eyeliner streaming down my cheeks. Still, no one bothered to ask me if I was okay. Typical. I didn't care though, I didn't want their pity, or their questions, or their judgement or even their help. I wanted none of it. 

Finally, Ray picked up and I let out a relieved sigh. "R-ray" I managed to stutter out through shaking, blue lips. "Y/N? Are you okay?" He asked, with clear worry leaking from his tone of voice. "Not really" I said forcing a half hearted chuckle afterwards.  
"Where are you? I'm coming to get you" he decided. I tried to argue saying that it was okay and I'd walk. But he replied with "have you seen the rain? No way am I letting you walk!" 

So, I gave him my whereabouts and within a few minutes he'd arrived by where I was stood in his car. He practically leaped out of it and wrapped his arms tightly around my body, despite how cold and wet I was. "What happened?" He asked looking down at me. "Kicked out" I murmured and pressed my head against his chest. Luckily, I'd managed to grab my hoodie and I always wore a beanie hat. So technically things could have been worse.

Ray tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my forehead. "C'mon let's get you somewhere warm before you freeze to death" he said and drove me back to his house, seemingly not caring about the water dripping onto his car seat. "Thank you so much for this" I said quietly. He lay a warm hand on my thigh and smiled at me. "Anytime" he replied. 

Almost immediately after we were through Ray's door he wrapped a large, warm towel around my shoulders and clicked the kettle on to make some hot chocolate. Gratefully, I accepted the t-shirt and shorts that he let me borrow. It was way over sized but I didn't care, it was warm and it was dry and it smelt like Ray. He gave me a ridiculous amount to of blankets which I was so grateful for as I immediately started to warm up. We lay down on the sofa together as I explained what had happened with my parents that night. He didn't intrupt or lose interest, he just listened carefully whilst his arms were wrapped tightly around me. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asked softly. I nodded and grabbed the remote to the TV. We then settled on watching evil dead. Within a few minutes of the movie Ray's phone buzzed and he looked down at it looking sort of disappointed. "It's Gee, the guys are asking if they can come over. Would you be okay with that?" He asked. Then he began mumbling on about how he wanted me to be comfortable and how he could make an excuse or whatever. I silenced him by planting a small kiss on his lips. "It's fine, honestly. It'll be nice to see the guys. we haven't met up since the holidays started" I assured. He nodded and replied to Gerard. Less than ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, and then Frank, Gerard and Mikey burst in through the door. 

"Oh" Frank said smirking. "We're not intrupting anything are we?"  
I could feel the blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks while Ray shook his head, also wearing a small blush. "No, we're just watching a movie" he insisted truthfully.  
"Well we brought snacks and beer" Gerard announced.  
"Why is your hair wet?" Mikey asked seriously. They all had wet hair also but that was because they'd just been out in the rain.  
"My fucking parents kicked me out. That's why I'm staying here" I mumbled slightly embarrassed. Mikey nodded and didn't ask anymore questions, rightly presuming I didn't want to talk about it. However Frank obviously didn't think of that. "Why'd you get kicked out?" He asked. I shrugged whilst grabbing a beer. "Coz I'm a fuck up" I said. "Worthless, stupid, need I go on?" I said with a slight sigh at the end. Ray wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. "Stop it, you're none of those things" he said firmly. 

Before I could say anymore I felt three more bodies pounce on me and begin hugging me to death. "Ray's right, stop talking bull shit" Gerard said.  
"You're parents just dunno how cool you are" Frank told me while Mikey nodded in agreement. I smiled wildly and hugged them all back. "That's great guys but I kinda need oxygen" I chuckled. They imeadiatly let go of me with a series of mumbled apologies afterwards. 

"Why don't I order a few pizzas" Ray suggested gaining many shouts of agreement from the rest of us. It was great. I actually started to feel kinda happy. I was surrounded by my best friends and my amazing boyfriend, who just from this night alone has proven that he'd do anything for me. It was a strange feeling, knowing that someone wouldn't just leave as soon as things got bad. It wasn't something I was used to at all, but it was something that made me feel good.

So, once the movie had finished and almost all of the beer had been drank they guys set off home. Luckily, Gerard and Mikey only lived a 10 minute walk from Ray's house and Frank usually spent the night there on weekends anyway, so it's not like any of them had to drive or walk far.  
This left me and Ray alone, very drunk, sort of sleepy and very cosy, snuggled up together on the sofa. 

I must have fallen asleep before Ray, because in the morning I woke up in Ray's bed with his arms wrapped tightly around my frame. I smiled to myself as I felt his hair tickle my neck. 

"Morning love" he whispered softly, laying a small kiss on my jaw.  
"Morning"


End file.
